


Undertones

by ooip (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Mychild, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ooip
Summary: well crap, I forgot about this one...





	Undertones

“Turn around” the blonde said, with a pin In their mouth.  
The boy clothed in the pink dress did as instructed. The blonde nodded approvingly, “Perfect” they whispered to themselves As Peter watched the two of them from his hiding place, they were strange and new and he wanted to know more about them. They all seemed to talk differently and distinctly from one another.  
The boy in the pink dress twirled around happily.  
“It's in three days” he mused “I can't believe that in just three days it'll be here”  
The blonde cracked a smile, but said nothing and instead remained quiet.  
“I know, we've been preparing for this our entire lives. Yet it'll be over in just a month” Someone stepped in from the shadows. With a scowl on his dark face, dark brown eyes and a darker complexion than the others. “Lovinnooo” the boy in the pink dress scolded, “Master Rodreich might hear you...” there was an undertone, hidden in the message. Not necessarily a whine but a plea. The boy in the pink dress hugged him.  
“And what can he do Honestly? what's the worst he could do, Feliceano?” Lovino said, annoyed. “You know what he could do...” Feliceano's voice dropped to a low whisper “But it's never even happened” Lovino interjected out. “But it might...”  
“It's rehearsal time” A cheery voice called out. And then the strange people were gone again. 

It was strange and unforgiving being here, but frankly, Ludwig couldn't imagine what it would be like to live somewhere else. He'd been living here ever since, forever. What he had noticed slightly about this town, was the theater, which hadn't opened in at least 10 years. He had been staring at the theater and eyeing it ever since he was young. But had never gathered the courage to sneak into it and take a peek.  
He found himself sneaking through the door, which happened to be unlocked.  
And so Ludwig also found himself wondering if they were ever even locked in the first place? As he snooped through the main hallway. He walked past a ticket office, and he noticed a strange looking boy waiting there doing nothing in particular. But at least the boy wasn't saying anything. So Ludwig paid no attention to him.  
Then, when he got a bit farther. He heard a faint sound, when he moved closer he recognized the sound of singing. The sound led him to a dark theater, and soon Ludwig had found the source of the sound.  
There was a boy on the center stage singing and dancing in a light pink dress. With no audience. And There were dark circles under his eyes, as he cast long dark shadows. So on instinct, Ludwig found himself moving closer.  
Abruptly the boy's eyes drifted to him and the boy let out a small shriek.  
“What are you doing here?” the boy said in a deeply accented voice. Ludwig said nothing, but he froze where he stood. “You don't talk much do you?” The boy smiled and twirled a bit. “That's fine, I can talk for the both of us!” he added. Ludwig was a bit grateful, he wasn't really the talkative type. So the other boy went on and on about this and that, and he also told Ludwig his name. “My name's Feliciano, what's yours?” Feliciano asked him, “Ludwig” he had answered. And Feliciano had once again smiled “Hmm, Ludwig” he had hummed to himself, “I think I like that name”. Feliciano also told him about the theater, and how he'd come to live here.  
When Ludwig had asked, Feliciano quieted a little bit then said.  
“In the old days, I lived with my grandpa and my brother.” he had said, “But then, all of a sudden my Grandpa died and Master Rodreich took over the theater”. Ludwig just nodded along as if he knew the story.  
In the end, a cheery voice called from behind. “Rehearsal!”  
Feliciano's eyes met his. “You should probably get going now!” Ludwig had nodded. “Come back tomorrow!” he had heard Feliciano call out from behind him. 


End file.
